Transceivers simultaneously transmitting and receiving signals are often facing degradations of the receive signals due to undesired influences from the transmit path. For example, receive signals may comprise undesired harmonic signal portions caused by the signal processing within the transmit path. For example, in multiband RF transmit and receive systems (e.g. Third Generation Partnership Project 3GPP Carrier Aggregation), the case of third harmonic of transmit signals Tx falling directly into receive signals Rx band can cause a decreased receiver sensitivity. It is desired to reduce the influence of harmonics caused within the transmit path to receive signals and/or to increase the receiver sensitivity.